Miraculous Cafe
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Adrien's Coffee Shop & Bakery is just starting out, but he hasn't gotten that kick start in his shop he'd been hoping for. But one day, a mysterious stranger walks in, and the next thing he knew the place was flooded with customers. Now he has just one question: Who was she?


Adrien watched the empty cafe, with a sigh. He'd opened up about one week ago, and he'd barely had any customers. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, but he needed help fast. Just then, a young lady walked into the cafe. What he didn't know just then, was that she was going to save his shop.

"How may I help you?" He asked, politely.

"Could I have a strawberry iced tea latte, please. Oh, and a croissant. To go?"

He smiled, "Of course."

He rang up the order, made her drink, and put her croissant in a bag, handing it to her.

She paid, "Thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You too." And she left.

Adrien woke up early, as he did everyday since he'd opened his shop, to find a line of customers standing outside his shop. He was confused, but hurried to the front to unlock the door. They all rushed in, fighting for spots on line, even though the line was still out the door. He quickly rushed behind the counter, to start taking orders.

Had he known he was going to be this busy, he would've actually tried finding workers. He rushed back and forth, trying to complete the orders as quickly as possible, before moving on to the next. It was almost noon, when he was finally able to catch his breath. With no customers in sight, he decided to call Nino. He wasn't at his job, he knew that, so maybe he could help him? He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, dude! What's up?"

"I just got like a flood of customers out of nowhere, and-"

"Hold up. That was your coffee shop?"

"What?"

"Did you have a customer come in? Um, pale skin, black hair, red coat, sunglasses-"

He thought about it, and he realized he did. Nino was describing the girl that'd come in yesterday.

"Uh, yeah. Why-"

"Haven't I ever showed you her page? She's, like, the all-time best coffee shop/bakery critic in Paris ever. Restaurants, too."

"What does that have to do with-"

"And if that's who came in, she probably posted something on her website about your cafe, which is why you got that rush of customers. Every follows what she suggests, because her decisions are always top-notch!"

"So, she came in here, tried the food, liked it, and basically told everyone to come here?"

"Pretty much, dude. But aren't you, like, swamped with customers right now?"

"I needed help. That's why I called."

"Right. I'll be over as fast as I can."

Apparently 'as fast as he could' to Nino, meant an hour. Just then, she walked in. The same girl, who'd apparently saved his shop.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He said.

"Hm... How about a blueberry mint matcha latte, and a strawberry tart?"

"Of course. Coming right up."

He went into the back, to prepare her order. "

Nino! She's here!" He whispered.

Nino went out front to get her tart, to confirm that yes, that was her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, kindly.

"So, your blog, TheWonderfulPlacesInParis."

"Yes, my blog."

"And you posted about this place?"

"Yes. Should I take it down? No place has ever complained about it before, so I just assumed-"

"Oh, no! He doesn't mind. I just wanted to make sure I read it right."

"Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Uh... I don't think-"

"Oh, yeah! You're dating my friend, Alya!"

He blushed, as Adrien brought her drink out. He handed it to her, she paid him, and then she left.

"Have a nice day!" He called after her.

"You too!" She called back.

"What'd she say?" Adrien asked Nino, after she left.

"She knows Alya."

"But then, wouldn't Alya know who she is?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why-"

"Because, then she can tell me! I should probably thank her, shouldn't I?"

And then a rush of customers come in, putting their conversation to a halt.

Notes:

Will probably be continued eventually. For now, it'll be marked as complete though. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
